Forever Remembered
by Keeper-Blues
Summary: When she was called into that office, everything changed. Her life was already spinning out of control, but her grip on her school life was soon to follow. Maybe Santana had another reason for her 'Summer Surgery' at the beginning of Season 2 and how will the glee club react when they find out? Kurtana friendship. Rated T for theme and strong language.


**AN: ** _Hi everyone. This is just a small one-shot that I thought would be good, it's just giving another reason to Santana's 'Summer Surgery' from Season 2, Episode 1 - Audition, (also note, Brittany has previously moved away so she will not be present in this fic at all - sorry). I hope you all enjoy it, I'm still pretty new to writing fan fiction but with constructive review, I can hopefully get better so without further delay, here's **Forever Remembered.**_

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Glee no matter how much I want to, Brittana would so many more scenes if I did, but alas... but I do my plot line.

* * *

_**Santana's POV**_

"Someone told me that you spent your summer getting a brand new set of melons, even though you know I have a very strict no plastics policy on the Cheerios. Care to comment?" Sue said as I sat down in her office. I knew that this would happen at some stage but I assumed that it wouldn't happen for some time.

"I just-" I began to explain but she cut me off before I had the chance to say anything of importance

"What would possess a person your age to get a boob job? You don't even know what your body's going to look like. It's an insult to nature and completely distracting. I can't take my eyes off them; I'm actually talking to them right now." She ranted at me, her anger quite obviously flaring, I needed to calm her down before she went full on Crazy Sue mode, which is quite probable considering that this Sue Sylvester.

"Coach, you don't know all the facts yet," I said quietly, trying to explain, but she cut me off again before I could go any further.

"Don't I Sandbags? I have a witness that has said that the top plastic surgeon in Lima was seen coming out of a private hospital room, which you were occupying, on the 6th of July this Summer, and later that day, you were seen, been wheeled to the Operating Room by the same plastic surgeon. What did I miss out on there, Sandbags?" Sue asked indignantly. The question flared something inside me, an anger that brought out what little confidence I had when it came to this woman. I did what she didn't expect me to;

I gave her an answer.

I gave her all my reasons, and told her the same thing the doctors told me. I explained the procedure, and its outcome and it shocked her. For the first time in a long time, Sue Sylvester was left speechless, and slightly teary.

"Santana, I – I had no idea." Sue eventually said.

"Nobody does, and for the time being, I'd like to keep it that way." I explained quietly.

"If you need anytime off practice or if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask, Santana. While I may be hard on you girls, I'm still there for you, no matter what." Sue said comfortingly.

"Thanks, Coach." I said as I stood to leave the room.

"Oh, and Santana," Sue called after me.

"Yes, Coach?" I responded.

"You're role as head cheerleader is secure, you have more determination and strength enduring this than all of those girls have put together, I'm proud of you." She said sombrely, giving something that she almost never gives, an actual compliment.

"Thank you, Coach. That means a lot." I answered as I left the room.

* * *

After the school day had finished, I walked into the choir room as per usual. I had a blasting headache as walked into the, so I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone as I took my normal seat in the back row. I had been sitting there for a few minutes while everyone else talked before an absolutely livid Quinn Fabray came storming into the room in her normal clothes once again after her incredibly brief stint as a Cheerio this afternoon, but before anyone had the chance to say anything to her about her change of attire, she had me off my chair and pinned against the wall with her hands around my neck.

"You," she growled, "You did this to me. You spin your little lies to coach and got me kicked off the squad." She snarled as I pried at the hands cutting off my air supply.

"Quinn!" Brittany started but Fabray was having none of it.

"You must have a social death wish, you must want people to know the truth," she sneered at me, as I managed to connect my knee to her stomach and grabbed her face to throw her away from me.

"Oh yeah, and what would you know about that, Miss "Queen of Lies" Fabray?" I called over to her as I caught my breath.

"I know that you wouldn't want your 'Summer Surgery' getting out," she shouted over.

"Oh, so you were the one who reported something to Sue which you had absolutely no idea about," I reply quickly, everyone in the room was silent, nobody had any clue about the procedure and I had intended to keep it that way.

"Oh, I have an idea alright, when you see one of the top plastic surgeons in Lima coming out of your hospital room for you to be later wheeled into the operating room by that same surgeon, there isn't much doubt to what he was doing. You, Santana Lopez, got a boob job!" She finished loudly as the entire room freezes as it turns towards me.

"You don't know what you're talking about Fabray." I say quietly. Not making eye contact with anyone.

"Don't I? You get a boob job; you get more attention and become an even bigger slut than you already are. What am I missing?" she shouts as she advances towards me quickly.

"Everything," I say just as quietly as before just as she pushes me back into a stack of chairs.

"Now why don't I believe that?" she asks sarcastically.

"Because you don't know shit," I reply from within the stack as Mr Shue comes into the room.

"What's going on in here?" he asks getting no reply as I try to get up from where I lay. "Well?" he asks again but everyone seems too shocked to answer so I do.

"Just a misunderstanding, sir" I reply. I try to say more but Quinn cuts me off with her tirade again.

"I did not get a boob job!" I shout in the middle of it.

"Yes, you did!" Quinn counters angrily. "That's what you call it when you have plastic surgery on your breasts!"

"Quinn!" Mr Shue shouts to get the blonde to stop, before he turned to me. "Santana, can you please clear this up before I call both your parents."

"I didn't get a boob job," I reply honestly, "I had a..." I mumbled the last part so the rest of the glee club wouldn't hear.

"Sorry we didn't catch that, Santana." Mr Shue said afterwards.

"I had a breast reconstruction after a lumpectomy." I say slightly louder.

"Layman's terms, Santana." Mr Shue asks, but I don't say anything, I just turn to the glee club to meet Mike's eyes, the only one who would have any medical knowledge, a stream of emotions play out across his face, confusion, realisation, and the worst, the one thing I didn't want, sympathy.

"What stage?" Mike asks quietly.

"Mike, not now-" Mr Shue starts but Mike cuts him.

"What stage, Santana?" Mike asks much louder.

"2, possibly 3." I reply softly.

"What is everyone talking about? Stages, surgeries, what's going on?" Mercedes asks.

"A few months ago, I –umm, I found a –I found" I tried to explain but the words kept getting caught in my mouth.

"Spit it out, Lopez" Quinn snarled venomously, but I couldn't, so I just took my wig off, to receive the gasps from the New Directions.

"I have breast cancer, the operation was to remove the tumour and reconstruct the breast but they think the cells may have spread, I've been on Chemotherapy for the last few months and medication, but nothing's working." I explain quickly through tears as I fix my wig back on.

"Santana..." Mr Shue starts, but before he can say anything I run from the room.

* * *

_**No POV**_

Everyone just sat in silence as Santana ran from the room, crying after dropping the bombshell on the glee club.

"Did anyone else know about this?" Mr Shue asks hesitantly after a few seconds, when he got no reply, he just ran his hands through his hair.

"Some of us need to go after her," Kurt said standing up and grabbing his things and Santana's, but when no one followed him he turned around and glared at the teenagers and teacher. "Come on, you're not seriously going to sit there while she runs off, are you?" When he was only met with silence, his glare turned to a look of disgust. "So much for being a family, one of our members tells us that she has breast cancer and you all do nothing? She is probably terrified right now and has been going through this alone for months and you nothing?"

"Kurt, this is Santana, she's strong, and we need to focus on Sectionals, not one member." Rachel said indignantly.

"Oh yeah sure, we all rally around Quinn when she gets pregnant, but we leave Santana to rot when she has cancer? That's hardly fair." Kurt replied sarcastically.

"Kurt, this is hardly the same thing, getting pregnant is a life changing thing," Artie replies patronizingly.

"Yeah, it's not the same thing; Quinn is physically okay now, mentally, maybe not, but physically fine. This might kill Santana! There's a very real possibility that she might die with this, it won't be 9 months then rebuild your life, this might end her life, if not change it completely forever. She has cancer, not the flu." But when no one rose once again, Kurt just stormed off slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Over the next weeks, everyone noticed the change in Santana Lopez. She got thinner, weaker, paler; she eventually stopped wearing the wig and started wearing a head scarf instead. The only person constantly by her side was none other than Kurt Hummel, he was there for the hospital appointments, the surgeries, the regular stays in the hospital, and he was there until the very end.

Santana Lopez died 6 weeks before the end of her junior year. At what would have been her graduation ceremony, Kurt Hummel, stood up and told us who Santana Lopez was, how brave she was, how strong she was, right up until the very end. How, as long as he or his family were alive, Santana Lopez would not be forgotten.

* * *

_Santana Lopez_

_1994-2011_

_Daughter, Friend, Inspiration._

_Ella __siempre será recordado._

_(__She__ will be forever remembered.)_

* * *

___******AN2: **_So what do you think? Any feedback is amazing. Some of this may or may not be accurate, I get my information off the internet and please don't blame me if the Spanish is wrong, I had to use Google Translate. Feel free to correct me on anything you see fit. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review. **  
**

___**Slan go Foill.  
**_


End file.
